


It wasn't supposed to be a secret

by ToonLemon



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boyfriend jacket, M/M, Other, everyone at school is romantically inept, mentioned crushes, nonbinary oz, oz has the anxiety™, this is very haphazardly put together forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonLemon/pseuds/ToonLemon
Summary: What Oz considered only a few mischievous schemes with Damien turns into something more unexpected. It's a week before prom and while the rest of Oz's friends are struggling to find dates, they've already had one for a week and no one’s caught on.When a surprise outside morning of Gym and a mysterious new jacket Oz wears start raising suspicions, Oz is afraid of what they'll face when they're found out.





	It wasn't supposed to be a secret

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first work on here and I usually only write for myself and sometimes let a specific friend read it so please bare with me while I try to figure out how this all works! After years of reading fanfics I've hopefully picked up a few things. I kinda just go with the flow and make stuff up as I write so fingers crossed that this is at least a little intelligible. Enjoy!

Damn it was hot. Did it have to be the most sunny day on the planet at this very moment. It was bad enough coach brought everyone outside for gym today but he was also making them do 50 laps around the track. Oz was not made for running. Not to mention the extra weight they were carrying around their shoulders. Not that Oz minded. I mean who doesn’t want to wear the signature boyfriend jacket. Even if it was at the worst time.

Oh well, at least this gave Oz a moment to figure out how they were going to reveal their dumb secret to the others.

The group of friends had been scrambling to find dates in time for prom but Oz kinda already had that problem solved a week ago. 

It had been time for their class to practice for the school play and Oz had already been having a particularly stressful day. They'd forgotten to buy groceries the previous afternoon and had to go to school without a good breakfast, their homework was quite literally eaten by a werewolf because Scott had forgotten to do his and was convinced it'd save him somehow to eat Oz's, but because it was Scott they couldn't stay mad at those puppy eyes for long and just shrugged it off even if it hurt their grade. And now they were in the auditorium watching as their classmates (specifically Miranda and Liam) argued over what the main theme of the play was.

Out of the corner of their eye they spotted the prince of hell himself walk up to stand next to them, watching the argument with amusement. Oz had taken a weird fancy to the pyromaniac and even though they had mastered the art of avoiding potential new relationships thanks to the good ol anxiety™, the walls they'd put up to keep everyone but their friend group at a safe distance were always burned down by one look from those golden pools he called eyes. It was both fascinating and down right infuriating.

"This is already getting boring. You gonna keep lookin' at me like a freak or you gonna help me make this even more interesting?" 

Oh.

Evidently Damien had noticed his staring.

Trying to act like they totally weren't just monologuing, Oz coughed and quickly looked around to find something they could use to impress the demon. 

An idea sparked their mind at the sight of a stage light. It was an awful habit of theirs to be impulsive as hell when their friends weren't around, and since the others were currently tied up with trying to keep Miranda and Liam from chewing each others heads off, no one was in range to stop them. They pointed upwards making sure Damien followed their movements and spoke with hopefully enough false confidence to seem like they'd had plenty of experience in planned (and not just impulsive) mischief, "Every good fight needs some dramatic lighting right?"

Realizing Damien didn't seem to fully grasp Oz's train of thought, they motioned for him to follow them quietly up the small ladder only the electrical crew were supposed to use. No one was guarding it so who cared?

Reaching the light, Oz signaled for them to crouch in order to stay hidden. They grinned as much as someone without a mouth could and in a moment of idiotic bravery punched the glass covering the bulb. The cascade of glittering shards thankfully wasn't enough to cause a stir below and ruin their plan. Oz turned around to focus on Damien and explain the rest of their plan expecting something akin to boredom to be plastered across his face since this wasn't even close to the amount of damage the demon prince had done himself, and was surprised to see him waiting for their next move eagerly. 

"Dude that was metal as fuck look at your hand!"

It took Oz a second of confused staring to realize the stinging in said hand. Not really wanting to see the damage they'd done, Oz shrugged the pain off and laughed nervously. "Uh thanks? Could you hand me that sandbag?" 

Damien reached behind him and slid the said bag over to them. Oz lifted the sack with a huff and made sure the rope attached was secured tight enough. Giving a knowing look, they took hold of the rope and lifted the bag towards their new partner in crime. "Would you like to do the honors of lighting this perfectly flammable bag for me to lower onto stage?" 

This earned Oz a toothy grin from Damien as he immediately summoned fire to his fingertips. "You bet your ass I would."

Oz dropped the newly lit sack to meet their friends and quickly started kicking the stage light off it's rail. One last strong kick sent the light plummeting down to the floorboard making a decent sized crater right in between Liam and Miranda. Seeing their flabbergasted expressions sent Oz into a rare fit of giggles as he leaned on the railing. 

"Huh?" oh yeah shit Brian is here.

With as much speed as he could muster Oz started booking it away from the auditorium with Damien in tow.

The event the two proudly dubbed "The Auditorium of Fire" was only the start of several more schemes Damien started roping Oz into. From replacing everything in the wolfpack's locker room with flaming jockstraps to throwing fire eggs at Liam’s front door.

It was a rather tame night of vandalism when Damien suddenly asked Oz out. It was so out of the blue that Oz was left staring at a very conflicted and very blushing Damien for about 3 minutes before their brain returned to them. They didn't think the demon's skin could get any redder but by the matching glow on their cheeks they didn't have much room to talk.

Since then they'd kinda been under the radar. Their relationship was never supposed to be a secret and it's not like they did anything to hide it. It just turned out that through a bunch of bullshit coincidences the entire school was oblivious as hell to them being anything other than arson buddies.

“You ok Oz? You’re kinda...melting?”

The eldritch terror snapped to attention and looked up to see their group of friends staring worriedly down at them. 

Wait looked up?

When had they ended up on the ground?

Brian being the saint he is offered Oz a hand up, sending the world spinning weirdly. They used Brian’s arm to steady themselves before finally having enough solid footing to answer Amira’s question without sounding like they were as disoriented as they felt. “Yeah yeah I’m good.”

The group all gave Oz the signature ‘that’s bullshit’ look before moving in like a pack of wolves to interrogate them. The phobia had definitely been acting odd lately and unbeknownst to Oz the rest of them could obviously tell something was being hid. Vicky took the first plunge and placed her hands firmly on her hips giving her best mom scolding her child look as she assessed Oz’s state of dress. “Oz. We’re outside, IN THE HEAT and you’ve all of a sudden decided to wear a jacket. And a pretty heavy one a that. It doesn’t even fit you!” 

Brian was next as he leaned in with scrutinizing eyes . “Now that I think about it that jacket does look kinda familiar.."

Oh boy

Oz waved their hands frantically in front of them as they started to slowly back out of the conversation. Quite Literally. They were walking backwards. “I just got a new jacket and felt like wearing it! Look I’m totally fine I’m just gonna go catch up on the laps I missed before coach starts trying to feed me more supplements haha..” 

No sooner did Oz turn around had they run forcefully into what they assumed were another of their classmates. They readied themself to apologize but a familiar voice tore itself through the air. 

“YO WATCH WHERE YOU’RE- oh hey.”

Could this moment get any worse.

Oz could feel the group burning holes into the back of their head from the small distance they'd made. They turned around to start pretending at apologizing profusely to the demon Prince they'd almost mowed over. They kept casting glances back, in hopes this moment looked like nothing more than Oz frantically avoiding an angry punch from Damien.

They could practically feel Brian's brain turning as he studied the situation from far away. The zombie’s thinking face was one to be feared. If there was any time to be afraid of Brian it was when he stared. He was by no means as dull witted as your typical zombie, quite smart actually, and Oz hasn’t been able to keep a secret from him long.

They never forgot monster middle school.

So when they caught the look of recognition as Brian finally stuck the last piece into the puzzle, Oz was praying to what ever gods that they would take them now and save them from this cruel punishment. Turning around, the tall glass of fire that was the main subject of Oz’s inner turmoil was oblivious for once to the pairs of eyes on them as he looked at his partner with a confused but slightly fond look in his eyes.

But Mostly confused.

“Hey noob, you gonna stop blubbering out long enough for me to ask what the hell's gotten you so freaked?” 

Oz halted in his flailing. To any other monster’s ears this sounded like a casual irritated Damien but the eldritch terror knew by now how to decipher the demon’s way of showing concern. He probably thought something was really wrong with the way Oz was acting.

Shoving their hands into the soft pockets of the stolen jacket, Oz took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. “I’m ok Damien it’s just ya know..” They jerked their head backwards towards their friend group with a nervous look in hopes Damien got the clue that they were being found out.

But obviously being Damien he got the wrong clue. Anger sparked in Damien's eyes and a fire started to form around him. Oz couldn't for the life of them figure out just what the demon thought they'd meant with that gesture but it had to be bad. They really needed to work on Damien's temper. 

It took all of Oz's strength to keep Damien pushed back as he tried to eradicate the cause of their problem.

This was bad and they needed to get out of there so Damien could cool off.

No time to tell their friends what was going on, Oz grabbed the demon prince’s hand and pulled him towards the tiny building across the field as fast as they could. They couldn’t risk people getting the wrong idea and their friends getting falsely accused was definitely going to cause a scene. Amira had been in her fair share of scuffles with Damien before and Oz did not have enough energy today to try and break them up again.

By the time they’d made it to the bathrooms the angry fire had dissipated leaving a confused huffing demon in its wake.

Oz let out a breath they didn’t realized they were holding and slid down the door until their butt met the ground. Now they were away from prying eyes and the danger was gone. 

Damien had been suspiciously quiet while Oz took time to catch their breath. When the phobia looked up their eyes were immediately locked with his. They couldn’t gauge the emotion flickering across his face but the moment didn’t last long enough for them to figure out.

“So what the fuck was that about?” Damien spat as he leaned against one of the sinks.

And he’s back.

Sighing Oz stood and joined Damien's side. They knew he wasn’t ashamed of being with them. Damien had made it perfectly clear that anyone who had a problem with Oz had an even bigger problem with him. That 'Oz you're totally fucking metal and I've never met anyone so willing to just fuck shit up at any time so you're awesome in my book.' Yet the feelings kept chewing through the squishy insides of their stomach like a irritating virus that makes you miss a week of school. The two hadn’t exactly told anyone they were an item. Their closest friends being in that anyone. At first they just hadn't given it much thought, but when Brian was forced one day at lunch by the rest of the group to admit his crush on Liam, the realization that Oz had accidentally been keeping their own relationship a secret hit them like a ton of bricks.

Oz was one to blend into the background so it shouldn't have come to any surprise that he was practically invisible even when hanging out with Damien. Not to mention how dense everyone at this school seemed to be. The longer the situation went unnoticed the more Oz got irritated at the fact that 'Damien and Oz are smooching' would have to be burned onto the football field for anyone to realize they were a thing.

“Hello? You in this dimension Oz? Did Polly slip you some coke during class or somethin’ cuz you’ve been acting weird as hell. And I mean weirder than usual.” Damien ended his teasing sentence by poking Oz in the forehead.

The spot he’d touched felt like fire. Damien's skin was always a little warmer than normal but he was still cooling off from being angry so some extra heat was left behind. Oz rubbed their forehead sending the demon a small glare and finally spoke, “The others were starting to get suspicious. They saw me wearing a jacket and were nagging me about having it on during gym. No one's caught on that we're together and I thought the jacket might finally be the last clue but I've been so used to staying on the sidelines that admitting it to them scared me and I wussed out.”

As Oz explained the situation Damien’s previously tense posture exchanged itself for a cocky one. “Like my jacket that much huh?”

The phobia sputtered, flustered at being called out. Irritated over their boyfriend completely missing the point, they punched his arm releasing a deep chuckle from Damien that sounded (ironically) like it was sent from heaven. Their irritation faded almost instantly while watching the demon bask in pride over his partner liking his things.

Oz knew their worries were irrational. Their friends would be nothing but happy and supportive. You'd think being the manifestation of fear would make them fearless but if anything it only made them even more anxious. 

A hand came to rest gently on their waist making them jump out of their skin. Damien frowned down at them "Stop thinking so much damn. You're gonna start giving me a headache too. Listen if it bothers you that much I'll start doing more mushy shit with you at school. Those shitheads can't ignore us when we're making out right in front of them."

That got the phobia to laugh and let themself sink into their boyfriend's embrace. "I'd like that very much." Oz knew how flustered Damien got when he was shown affection in public and his tough guy persona at school would be ruined if they were caught being all lovey dovey. So him swallowing his pride in order for Oz to feel more comfortable made warmth flood through their chest.

This week was gonna get pretty interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly what the theme of this fic is it's kinda just a bunch of stuff thrown together and idk if I'll try and make it multi-chaptered since this can be read as a oneshot but I guess if people are interested in seeing how Oz and Damien (mostly Damien) are gonna potentially scar and irritate the rest of the school with their overly mushy displays of affection I can try to whip another chapter up! If you wanna keep up and see how far I am in getting new chapters up my tumblr is http://bae-obsessed-dork.tumblr.com/


End file.
